


That's how it works (That's how you get the girl)

by Estelle



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca was always inclined to give her friend anything she asked for and more, not that she would ever admit that, but the line had to be drawn somewhere. And it was definitely at pretending to be in a relationship with her at some stupid college party to get guys off her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's how it works (That's how you get the girl)

**Author's Note:**

> The third field of my [femtropebingo](http://femtropebingo.tumblr.com/) card. "Fake relationship" is my favourite trope ever, so when I got my card, I immediately knew I had to fill that one. XD
> 
> Title is from a Taylor Swift song.

“Please!” Lila had been fixing her hair in front of the mirror and now turned around and crawled onto the bed where Rebecca was sitting, and took her hands. “Please!”  
Rebecca sighed. I was very hard to resist her friend when she was pleading like this, giving her the puppy eyes and biting her bottom lip.  
Truth be told, Rebecca was always inclined to give her friend anything she asked for and more, not that she would ever admit that, but the line had to be drawn somewhere. And it was definitely at pretending to be in a relationship with her at some stupid college party to get guys off her back. Especially since she had come to terms with the fact that she was very much in love with her.  
“Oh come on! It will be fine! I mean, no one knows you there anyway, if that’s what you’re worried about”, Lila explained again and Rebecca almost laughed. “You know I’m the last person to be concerned about my reputation.”  
“See! No problem there then! Really, we’ll just be at the party for a bit, hold hands, tell all the annoying guys your my girlfriend, and that’s the end of it.” Lila was pouting now, and god, she was so screwed.

So of course, she ended up agreeing and going to that idiotic party. She knew she’d been a lost cause since she’d first met Lila on that rooftop, but she liked to think that she had at least put up a fight.  
Now they we’re in someone’s living room, and Rebecca had her arm around Lila’s waist with her friend’s head resting on her shoulder, while she tried not to think about how good this felt, or how much she wanted this to be real.  
Of course it didn’t take long for a guy to approach them, because let’s face it, Lila was beautiful, and she was popular, and Rebecca liked to think that she wasn’t that bad herself.  
“Wanna dance?”, was what the guy opened with, and Lila smiled at him and shook her head. “Sorry, I only dance with my girlfriend.”  
The guy’s eyebrows shot up at that, and then he grinned. “You could just say you’re not interested. No need to lie, you know?”  
Rebecca sighed. Of course this didn’t work. Why had Lila even thought it would? She was about to say as much, when her friend spoke up. “Lie? I’m not lying. She’s my girlfriend.”   
Before Rebecca could react, Lila had lifted her chin with her free hand and was kissing her. Rebecca blinked in shock for a second, before she decided, what the hell. This was probably the only time she would ever get to kiss Lila, so she would make the most of it. And yeah, she still knew it wasn’t real, but she was allowed to be a little selfish, and she was determined to make this the best kiss ever. So she pulled Lila closer to her, deepening the kiss, and it seemed like her friend was very much on board with the proceedings, because she tightened her hand in Rebecca’s hair and bit her bottom lip lightly, which made her gasp and pull away a little. It took her a second to open her eyes though, still savouring the moment, and when she did, Lila was looking at her with a tiny smile that made her heart jump.   
“Wanna get out of here? I think we showed them who I belong to”, she whispered and oh. Maybe she wasn’t as alone in this as she had thought. Grinning, she pressed another lingering kiss to Lila’s lips.   
“Yeah, let’s continue this in a more private setting”, she agreed, before leaving the party with her girlfriend’s hand in hers.


End file.
